The invention relates to apparatus for cleaning swimming pools and more particularly to hand tools for cleaning small areas of the swimming pools.
Vacuuming apparatus for cleaning swimming pools is well-known. However, such equipment is heavy, bulky and is not convenient for easily removing a single stone, leaf, or even a small but annoying segment of phlegm floating in the pool. Nets, skimmers and other similar equipment, supposedly designed for these objects, can try the patience of even the most hardy pool owner.
Hand cleaning tools such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,087 to Tyler and U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,815 to Roth are easily distinguished over Applicant's invention in that such hand operated vacuuming equipment is not applicable to cleaning swimming pools.